Along with the development of wireless communication technologies, an intelligent terminal device (e.g., smart phones, tablets, laptops, etc.) can access the Internet wirelessly through a wireless network shared by a Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi) hotspot device. There are generally two types of Wi-Fi hotspot devices: the first type includes wireless routing devices, for example, a wireless router used to convert a wired network into a wireless network; the second type includes intelligent terminal devices having a Wi-Fi hotspot function, which enables the intelligent terminal device to share a telecommunication network (e.g., 2G/3G/4G network) used by the intelligent terminal device with another intelligent terminal device, such as a smart phone, a notebook computer, etc.
Downloading a large amount of data using a wireless network shared by an intelligent terminal device may cause excessive cost associated with the data traffic. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a solution to automatically control the wireless data traffic to prevent excessive cost under similar situations.